Comment Cormac est devenu le petitami de Ron
by Alounet
Summary: Une nouvelle fait le tour de Poudlard concernant Cormac. Ron l'apprend et retrouve par hasard le principal intéressé dans la Salle sur Demande.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Comment Cormac est devenu le petit-ami de Ron

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Ron Weasley/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Un de mes personnages préférés de cet univers, c'est Cormac McLaggen. J'ai lu une fiction tout à l'heure sur Cormac avec Ron. Ca m'a inspiré, donc voici mon nouvel écrit, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

-McLaggen a fait quoi ?

Ron était assis devant son assiette et ne touchait plus un seul morceau de son morceau de poulet. Il préférait écouter l'histoire que racontait Seamus aux autres. Hermione préférait faire semblant de ne rien entendre, tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Dean et Neville écoutèrent attentivement les propos de Seamus :

-Me force pas à le répéter devant des filles...

-J'ai déjà entendu pire tu sais, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ron tourna les yeux vers sa sœur et la dévisagea :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ron, laisse la tranquille un peu, intervint à son tour Hermione. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire plutôt que de débattre de la vie privée de Cormac ?

-Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? rétorqua le rouquin à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione se contenta de fermer son livre et de se lever, en ajoutant :

-Moi au moins, je ne passe pas ma journée à le regarder de façon indécente !

La jeune fille était déjà partie, sous le regard hilare des garçons. Tous se moquaient gentiment de Ron qui protesta :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?

-Je crois qu'elle parle de désir sexuel, répondit Luna qui semblait sortir de nul part et qui s'asseyait à côté d'Harry.

Ron sursauta légèrement, regardant son amie avant de protester :

-Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour lui ! Hermione doit sûrement confondre mes sentiments avec les siens !

Le roux repoussa son assiette et Luna lui demanda :

-Tu ne comptes pas finir ton repas ?

-J'ai plus d'appétit.

Ron s'était levé et s'éloigna de la table , perturbé par la réflexion de sa meilleure amie et la traduction apportée par Luna.

Si Ron devait se poser des questions quand à sa sexualité, il devait reconnaître que sortir avec Lavande l'avait plutôt dégouté des filles. Pas qu'elle soit méchante mais... Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça de passer sa vie à l'embrasser. Elle embrassait mal. Bizarrement. Et puis... Comment Hermione pouvait-elle avoir remarqué ses regards envers McLaggen ? Il faisait pourtant très attention.

Inconsciemment, Ron s'était retrouvé dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il passa devant, la porte apparut et curieux, il y entra.

Sans surprises, il vit la grande pièce et surtout, il y trouva Cormac. Justement, le rouquin pensait à lui et il fallait que même dans cette salle, il le trouve.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais la Weasley ?

-Rien, se défendit le plus jeune. J'ai vu la porte et...

Ron s'arrêta en voyant que Cormac se frottait les yeux. Est-ce que le blond pouvait avoir pleuré ? C'était surprenant venant de sa part. Mais Ron ne savait surtout pas comment il devait réagir face à cette découverte, il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu préfère que je te laisse ?

-Fous moi la paix, rétorqua Cormac en se levant pour se rapprocher. Et surtout je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

-Dire quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

-Fais pas le malin.

-Je fais pas le malin, mais j'aurais rien à dire à personne.

Cormac s'arrêta et sa colère s'estompa, il retrouva peu à peu son calme puis demanda, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que d'habitude :

-Tout le monde en parle pas vrai ?

-Non, mentit Ron qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pomme.

-Tu sais pas mentir.

-Désolé.

Cormac regarda le plafond puis il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. D'abord hésitant, Ron s'approcha du blond et il s'assit sur la table basse juste en face.

-Tu sais comment ça se passe, dans une semaine quelqu'un d'autre fera parler de lui.

-Je m'en fiche de ça. Si mes parents viennent à savoir ce... Ce que je faisais dans les toilettes avec lui...

-Je doute que qui que ce soit envoie un hibou à tes parents pour leur dire.

-T'es mignon Weasley mais faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tout le monde il est beau et gentil.

Ron était surpris de voir Cormac, d'ordinaire si fier, si sûr de lui, faisant constamment son paon dans une position de faiblesse. Il semblait vulnérable, attristé. S'en était touchant. Ron essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Je crois que le plus choquant c'est... Blaise Zabini, sérieusement ? C'est un Serpentard ! A Gryffondor aussi on a des...

-Des quoi ? Des tapettes ? Des pédés ?

-Non, se défendit mal à l'aise le roux, je voulais dire, des beaux garçons.

Cormac s'en voulait d'avoir pratiquement agressé le roux. Il le trouvait plutôt mignon et il se surprit lui même à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce t'y connais toi en beaux garçons ?

-Bah je sais reconnaître un mec quand il est beau. Comme tout le monde.

-T'es un peu nul à chier. Blaise Zabini est peut-être un enfoiré, mais il est super sexy.

-Ca reste pas cool ce qu'il t'a fait, répondit Ron en repensant à ce que Seamus lui avait dit.

Ron essayait de s'imaginer Blaise en train de séduire Cormac pour l'humilier ensuite dans les toilettes face aux autres Serpentard. Souvent il avait détesté Cormac, souvent il avait eu envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure, mais il ne méritait certainement pas ça.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu m'aime pas.

-Je sais pas. Je veux dire, reprit aussitôt Ron, je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais... J'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais pas.

Cormac était en train de sourire maintenant, de son allure presque fier. Cette allure qui avait sans le vouloir séduit Ron, bien que celui-ci ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-T'as couché avec Lavande ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? se renferma Ron.

-On est entre mecs. Tu peux me le dire.

-Est-ce que je te demande à toi avec combien de mecs t'as couché ?

-Quatre, répondit le blond sans pudeur. Incluant Blaise bien évidemment.

-C'était tous des élèves de Poudlard ? demanda avec surprise Ron.

-Oui. Un Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffle. Et un Serpentard.

-Aucun Gryffondor ? demanda amusé le rouquin.

-Tu veux être le premier ? répondit du tac au tac de façon amusée lui aussi Cormac.

Ron devint alors rouge de honte et n'osa pas répondre. Cormac le rassura :

-Je plaisantais.

-Ah.

Ron semblait cette fois-ci déçu. Pour mettre fin au léger blanc qui s'installa entre les deux garçons il lui dit :

-J'ai pas couché avec elle. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Vas-y, tu peux te foutre de ma gueule.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que t'adore ça !

-Quand on est en public, ouais, c'est cool.

Ron leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Cormac avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi pas là ?

-Parce que je suis pas qu'un connard égocentrique. Et que je respecte ça. J'aimerais bien être encore puceau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un mauvais coup, répondit-il amusé. Et que ça m'aurait pas fait me taper la honte.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont largué les autres mecs ?

-Ils l'ont pas dit comme ça, mais ouais, je crois que c'est pour ça.

C'était surréaliste. Jamais Cormac aurait pensé se confier de la sorte auprès de Ron quelques jours encore avant. Mais c'était si naturel. En plus, Cormac appréciait en réalité la compagnie du rouquin, et ce dernier décida de confier :

-T'as rien perdu. S'ils t'ont quitté, c'est qu'ils t'aimaient pas, mauvais coup ou pas. Je pense pas que je quitterais la personne avec qui je sors juste pour ça.

-C'est drôle, t'as dit "la personne", réalisa Cormac.

Ron jeta un regard perplexe à l'autre jeune homme et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ça ?

-T'as pas dit la fille, t'as dit la personne. Comme si ça pouvait être aussi un mec.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que t'es pas branché par les Gryffondor, dit-il amusé, mais...

-Ca serait bizarre. Avec toi je veux dire, coupa Cormac.

-Je suis pas assez sexy ? Moi au moins, je suis pas un enfoiré.

Cormac s'en voulait d'avoir répondu ça et d'avoir visiblement énervé Ron. Il se redressa de son fauteuil et regarda droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur :

-Tu étais sérieux ?

-Tu m'as pas laissé finir, rétorqua boudeur le Weasley.

-Alors termine maintenant.

-Non, tant pis pour toi.

Ron s'était levé. Il avança vers la porte de sortie et entendit Cormac se lever à son tour et presser le pas pour se dresser sur son chemin et lui faire face. Le blond était plus grand que le roux. Ron leva les yeux vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pourquoi tu reste pas un peu ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je sais pas. On peut discuter. On peut se faire une partie d'echecs version sorcier.

-T'es nul à ça.

-Là tu rêve, je suis le meilleur. Je suis toujours le meilleur.

-Sauf au lit, se moqua Ron en souriant de façon amusé.

Cormac était légèrement piqué au vif, mais il décida de répondre avec amusement :

-Mais pour ça, je le suis pas.

Cormac baissa la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ron. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et il laissa le plus grand l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse, se rendant compte que ce baiser était différent de ceux avec Lavande. Il était beau. Et surtout, il l'excitait, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de spécial.

Lorsque Cormac mit fin au baiser, Ron répondit :

-Okay, je reste. Mais d'abord demande moi de façon officielle de sortir avec toi.

Cormac était en train d'écarquiller les yeux, surpris par la demande du plus jeune. Il voulut rire mais devant l'expression sérieuse du rouquin, il se ravisa.

-T'es pas sérieux ? C'est un truc de filles ça.

-Alors, je veux juste être sur que tu me prenne pas pour un con. Que toi t'es sérieux. Vu que je suis pas super sexy pour toi.

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu trouve que ça serait bizarre de sortir avec moi ?

-Je pensais que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi. Mais... Si tu veux sortir avec moi... Alors... Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te proposer un vrai rencard.

Cormac s'approcha à nouveau de Ron pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, mais le roux l'arrêta et lui dit :

-Non. T'y auras droit quand j'aurais reçu ton hibou, dit-il amusé.

Ron tourna les talons et commença à installer le jeu d'échec sur une table, sous le regard estomaqué de Cormac. Ce dernier finit par sourire, rejoignant Ron dans leur partie de jeu d'échecs.

Le lendemain matin, au courrier, Ron recevait un hibou. Il se doutait de ce que la lettre contenait et il fut ravir de découvrir :

"10 heures - Salle sur Demande - Si tu veux toujours être le petit-ami du plus beau Gryffondor de Poudlard"

Ron se mit à rire en lisant la note humoristique laissée par Cormac. Il retrouvait là le garçon suffisant et fier sur qui il avait légèrement craqué. Ron quitta la table, sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry et de Hermione, puis il décida de se préparer pour son premier vrai rendez-vous amoureux avec Cormac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Comment Cormac est devenu le petit-ami de Ron

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Ron Weasley/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Devant les réactions super positives de cette histoire et le succès qu'elle rencontre, j'ai décidé de vous remercier en apportant une petite suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aimerez retrouver Cormac et Ron ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, Ron disparaissait souvent sans donner d'explications. Si Harry n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, Hermione, elle, soupçonnait que son meilleur ami se soit lancé dans une liaison amoureuse. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que Ron ne soit pas assez honnête pour le leur avouer. Bien sûr, elle serait certainement jalouse et ça l'agacerait. Et ça, Ron s'en doutait.

Le rouquin retrouvait très régulièrement Cormac, son petit-ami de façon officieuse, dans la salle sur demande. C'était le seul endroit ou ils pouvaient se voir en toute discrétion. La plupart du temps, ils n'y faisaient rien d'extraordinaire.

Ron apprenait à le découvrir autrement que comme le jeune homme pouvait être en public. En effet, face aux autres, Cormac était prétentieux, imbu de lui même, souvent à se pavaner pour faire voir qu'il était le plus beau ou le plus drôle. Une attitude de petit con égocentrique qui en agaçait plus d'un. Mais plus Ron.

Parce que Ron, maintenant, il le connaissait différemment. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils discutaient beaucoup et le plus vieux se confiait beaucoup auprès de son nouveau confident. Sur sa situation familiale, ses doutes, ses envies, ses peurs. Lui même lui avoua un jour que c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait autant à quelqu'un et de façon aussi personnelle.

Mais ils ne faisaient pas que parler ou jouer aux échecs ou bien débattre du Quidditch. Non, ils s'embrassaient aussi beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Un jour, Cormac qui se trouvait assis sur Ron, l'embrassait de façon encore plus sensuelle que d'habitude. L'une de ses mains descendit le long du torse de Ron pour tenter une approche plus personnelle près de son entre jambe. Ron, surpris, repoussa Cormac qui trébucha au sol.

-Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Cormac se frotta la tête et se releva. Désormais debout, il croisa les bras et regarda le plus jeune :

-Ron, ça fait des semaines qu'on sort ensemble...

-Neuf semaines, répondit Ron pour être précis.

-Génial, c'est mignon de te voir compter le temps qu'on passe ensemble mais... Je suis un mec...

-Moi aussi je suis un mec, rétorqua Ron en se levant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient face à face. Cormac savait qu'il avait merdé en disant une pareille chose. Il essaya de se rattraper :

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est dur de te résister quand on s'embrasse comme ça... Moi je suis pas puceau et...

-Vas-y, enfonce moi, protesta Ron vexé qu'il puisse aborder ce sujet là.

-Ronnie, fais pas ça... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Cormac essaya de s'approcher du rouquin mais ce dernier se recula et s'éloigna :

-Ouais, bah tu l'as dit. Moi aussi je suis un mec, moi aussi je me sens... bizarre dans mon caleçon quand on s'embrasse, mais moi je sais contrôler mes ardeurs. Et puis, c'est pas parce que pour toi que c'est facile que ça l'est pour moi aussi !

Ron ne laissa pas le soin à l'autre jeune homme de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà quitté la salle en claquant la porte.

Le reste de la journée, il fut d'une humeur exécrable, si bien qu'il se disputa avec Hermione en plein milieu de la salle commune, dispute à laquelle assista Cormac qui était avec ses propres amis.

Ron décida de se rendre à son lit de bonne heure ce soir là, et Harry le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun à lunettes s'assit sur le lit du rouquin, qui était allongé :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Harry hésita :

-C'est à cause d'une fille ?

-Non.

Harry hésita à nouveau avant de demander :

-C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

Ron se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Harry, gêné. Il lui demanda timidement :

-Comment... Pourquoi... Tu...

-Ron, je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu croyais pouvoir me cacher que tu étais attiré par les garçons ?

-Jamais par toi, se crut bon de dire Ron qui devint rouge écarlate.

Harry éclata de rire ce qui détendit son ami :

-Je sais. Enfin, je ne t'ai jamais vu me mater dans les douches ou même me regarder comme tu regardes Cormac sur le terrain de Quidditch...

-Pourquoi tu parles de Cormac ? s'interrogea Ron.

-Luna m'a dit qu'elle vous voyait souvent dans le couloir de la salle sur demande.

Luna pouvait être très intelligente parfois, très perspicace et surtout, là ou on ne l'attendait pas.

-Ca te ferait rien si je sortais avec lui ?

-C'est le cas ? demanda Harry sincèrement intéressé par la situation amoureuse de son ami.

-Je sais pas, répondit honnêtement Ron. Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on se voit dans la salle sur demande. C'est chouette. On parle, on joue. On s'embrasse aussi...

-Ou est le problème alors ? demanda Harry.

Ron redevint rouge de honte sans savoir répondre à son meilleur ami. Etant dans sa soirée de perspicacité, Harry devina :

-Oh. C'est... Ca...

Ron avait compris qu'Harry faisait allusion à une possible sexualité. Le brun tenta de le rassurer :

-C'est parce qu'il a une réputation de très mauvais amant ?

Harry l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter ce genre de potins, mais Ginny si. Et comme il passait beaucoup de temps avec la rouquine ces temps-ci, elle le lui avait répété.

-Non ! s'indigna Ron.

-Ah, vous n'avez jamais...

-Non ! répéta à nouveau Ron.

Harry se tût, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à tout cela et surtout, il avait peur de froisser d'avantage son meilleur ami. Ron qui était maintenant assis sur son lit lui dit :

-En fait, j'ai peur d'être un mauvais coup moi aussi...

-D'après Ginny, tu ne pourras jamais être pire que lui, se moqua Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron jeta un coussin sur son meilleur ami pour se venger, puis les deux amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de ce qui plaisait chez Cormac à Ron. Harry l'écouta attentivement, au fond de lui heureux qu'il puisse voir autant de qualités chez un garçon que lui, ne supportait pas.

Les jours qui suivirent, Cormac et Ron s'évitèrent soigneusement. Les deux n'arrivaient pas à se l'avouer, mais leurs petit rendez vous dans la salle sur demande leur manquaient énormément. Harry avait confié à Hermione la nature de la relation entre Ron et Cormac. Même si elle s'en doutait, elle était tout de même attristée de l'apprendre. Mais en parfaite meilleure amie, elle décida de soutenir Ron dans cette "pseudo rupture".

Cormac, lui, se montra encore plus exécrable avec les gens. D'autant que les rumeurs sur sa "mauvaise sexualité" se faisaient de plus en plus persistantes et que de nombreux Serpentards se prenaient un malin plaisir à la répandre dans tout Poudlard.

Si bien qu'un jour, Cormac découvrit sur les murs d'un des couloirs, des insultes à son encontre. De nombreux élèves ricanèrent devant un Cormac qui essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer le sortilège sur le mur, en vain. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna passèrent par ce couloir et assistèrent à la scène :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

C'est une Lavande à moitié hilare qui lui répondit :

-Quelqu'un s'est amusé à trouver des petits surnoms à Cormac.

-Des surnoms ? s'étonna Luna.

Les amis s'approchèrent et virent le mur, avec les expressions "Cormac devait plutôt astiquer un balai plutôt que la queue d'un autre mec", "Même coucher avec un mec il sait pas le faire" et bien d'autres encore.

-Il y a vraiment des imbéciles ! s'indigna Hermione qui se rapprocha et qui d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître toutes les insultes, ce qui stoppa les rire.

Cormac, lui, tournait le dos aux élèves et voulait cacher à tout prix la gêne qu'il éprouvait face à cette situation. Il essayait de se contenir et de ne pas craquer face à tout le monde.

-Tu devrais aller le voir, proposa Harry à son meilleur ami.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il soit plus gêné encore... Si les gens savent que lui et moi on...

Luna attrapa le bras de Ron et le fit s'avancer pour le faire taire. Elle le poussa ensuite près de Cormac. Ce dernier tourna le visage pour regarder Ron. Ce dernier voyait dans les yeux de son petit-ami qu'il avait envie de pleurer et qu'il était mal à l'aise. Le rouquin fit alors quelque chose de courageux et qui surprit tous les élèves présent dans le couloir. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Cormac en murmurant.

-Je soutiens mon petit-ami, répondit-il gêné.

Hermione les regarda et se contenta de sourire, sans rien ajouter. Ron demanda à son petit-ami :

-Ca te dirait de faire taire ces rumeurs et de me montrer qu'en réalité, tu es le meilleur amant de Poudlard ?

Cormac retrouva son sourire et pour la première fois de sa vie (du moins en public), il fit preuve d'humilité :

-On est le meilleur que quand on est avec la bonne personne.

Cormac baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Beaucoup d'élèves se dispersèrent à ce moment là, trouvant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à regarder.

Hermione s'éloigna aussi, laissant Harry avec Luna. Cette dernière dit à son ami :

-Ils sont très mignons.

Harry sourit à la blonde et lui proposa :

-Tu m'accompagne remonter le moral d'Hermione ?

Luna acquiesça et les deux amis s'éloignèrent à leur tour.

Plus tard, Cormac et Ron étaient tous les deux dans la salle sur demande, comme à chacun de leur rendez vous. Ils venaient de s'embrasser tendrement et le rouquin avoua :

-En fait... J'avais juste peur de te décevoir si jamais j'étais... nul tu sais...

-Moi j'étais super pressant aussi parce que j'avais peur que si on attendait trop, je sois encore plus mauvais tu sais ?

-Mais même si l'un de nous - ou bien les deux - est mauvais à ça... C'est pas grave d'accord ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'on adore passer du temps ensemble.

-Et que tu es fou amoureux de moi ? demanda malicieusement le plus vieux.

Ron devint rouge de honte et se contenta de l'embrasser.

Cette première fois sexuelle entre les deux garçons ne fut pas une réussite, mais cela les fit plutôt rire l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient collectionné tous les plus gros problèmes qu'un couple peut rencontrer lorsqu'ils passent à l'action.

Ron avait eu du mal à être en érection. Pourtant, il était super excité, ce qu'il répéta une dizaine de fois à un Cormac qui profita de ce laps de temps pour le couvrir de baisers.

Par deux fois, le préservatif de Cormac céda, ce qui l'interrompit dans ses va et viens.

Le bruit n'avait rien de romantique, les deux garçons étaient tellement stressé qu'ils étaient en sueur, et que le bruit de succion était fort désagréable.

Ron fut tellement fougueux qu'il dut sortir en quatrième vitesse de l'intimité volée de Cormac et qu'il éjacula partout sur le pauvre jeune homme.

Ils avaient voulu pimenter leur acte avec des positions compliquées, ce qui fut un très mauvais choix, leur nombreux bleus en étant une parfaite preuve.

Et enfin, si Ron avait jouit très tôt, Cormac lui, eut du mal à jouir, si bien que Ron dut attendre très longtemps, vraiment longtemps.

Mais malgré ça, les deux adolescents allaient en garder un bon souvenir, car ils savaient maintenant qu'ils allaient s'entraîner de nombreuses fois afin d'être parfait dans leur amour naissant.


End file.
